Yousuke x Mimi 'The consolidation of an unrequited love'
by PerchedOwl
Summary: Mimi comes to Yousuke seeking comfort, however she is unaware of his feelings.


"Yousuke! Will you get the door, I'm in the middle of something!"

That guy always knew when to interrupt at the wrong time… The story is just about to reach a climax, I haven't been reading this for nothing… Anyway what could he possibly be doing that he can't answer the door? I sighed and placed the book down on the floor beside the bed before rising to my feet and padding out of my room and to the front door. Who visits homes at this time of night anyway? It's nearly 11:00… Opening the door I received a momentary glimpse of a gold lock of hair before something barrelled into my chest nearly knocking me over with a surprising amount of force.

"Y-y-y-yousuke…" Whimpered a childish voice. "I-I-I-I don't k-know what to do a-anymore…"

Of course, I should have guessed only she would come around at this time of night.

"Did you have another fight with Hikari again?" I ask.

"He's s-s-such an i-i-idiot!" she cries. I sigh… Those two are always getting into fights, I sometimes wonder how they haven't murdered each other yet. A cold draft comes howling through the door making goose bumps raise up all along my arms, it's a chilly night and she's turned up with no jacket. Stupid girl. I push the door to a close to stop any more of the un-welcome gusts invading the warm house.

"Alright, c'mon. Up to my room, tell me all about it." I take her hand and lead her down the corridor and through my door directing her to lie down on the bed before laying down next to her. She quickly moves up to my side before resting her head on my right arm/shoulder. This is how it had always been when she came for advice and comfort. For some reason lying down here always calmed her enough to spill whatever problem she was facing at that particular time.

"H-h-he got a-angry at me for w-wanting to watch the movie about the panda, b-b-because he wanted to w-watch the one about the gangs and guns and stuff…" she sniffled starting to calm down. This was a typical fight for them, since they were both very opinionated when it came to what movie they wanted to watch together, this was not the first time she'd come running upset for this reason… I set to work attempting to console her, book completely forgotten.

15 minutes later the talking died down and we just lay there, her breathing calm and content feeling somewhat better after getting it off her chest. It never took long to console her because all she really needed was someone to rant to, and being the second closest to her (after Hikari) I was normally the option she chose.

I turned my head to look down at her beside me only to discover that she'd fallen asleep, the girl must have exhausted herself with first running over here sobbing. I slowly waved my left hand in front of her face to find no response. Yup, utterly, completely gone like a light bulb. Looking back up at the ceiling again my eyes follow the cracks in the paint which as kids we'd find images in. I find it difficult to see the images we always used to see so clearly as kids in the cracks now, I suppose growing up not only robs you of your naivety but your imagination too. Mimi was always insistent that there was the most beautiful butterfly on the ceiling, though I never could see that one. I look back at Mimi sleeping next to me. I always used to tell her that it wasn't a beautiful butterfly but a beautiful girl, we'd have endless debates where she'd insist there wasn't a beautiful girl and I'd always reply that she's just not looking close enough, because I could see one undoubtedly. My eyes trace her delicate eyebrows before observing how her eye lashes twitch every so often, just as they used to do when she was younger, probably watching all the beautiful butterflies in her dreams while I observe the beautiful girl of my dreams. Her skin looks as smooth as a butterfly's wing though I would claim it to be more pleasing. I lift my left hand to her face before trailing my index finger down her cheek and along her jaw. Yes… Definitely more pleasing. I cup her face in my hand and look at her for a split second more before leaning in and pressing my lips against her forehead. I pause for a second, savouring the feel of her skin on my lips before drawing back and guiding her head to the crook of my neck resting my cheek on her hair.

I sometimes wish that Hikari didn't exist, then maybe things would be different. I wonder that if he had never met her, would we be together now? Would we have even met though? It's more difficult than that though, Hikari is an important friend of mine and I'd miss him if he vanished. Also who am I to come between their love? He's well aware of my feelings however and has made it clear that Mimi is his, but surely I have a place in her heart as well after all me and her do have a special bond. Burying my nose into the top of her head I inhale her scent and close my eyes… Just a little longer… Till morning… And anyway, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.


End file.
